


Garters

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Shirt Garters, just some random foreplay stuff thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys wears complicated clothing. Jack isn't sure how he feels about it.





	Garters

**Author's Note:**

> you know he wears these

Rhys sat in Jack’s lap with his arms around his neck, content to let the older man shove his pants down his ass up until the point where Jack took note of the garters trailing down into where his waistband pooled around his thighs. Rhys grunted and stole a look downwards, before fixing Jack with an annoyed pout as the man stopped taking down his pants just to make fun of him. Couldn’t he just leave the jokes until after they wrestled out their sexual tension?

“Complicated? _Pfft_. Says the guy with four layers of clothes…” He pinched a bit of the shiny skin at Jack’s chin. “And two faces…” 

That earned Rhys a pinch of his own on the ass, though he merely shivered instead of yelping like Jack probably wanted. 

“At least I don’t have straps holding my outfit together…” The CEO slipped one finger underneath the garter clipped to the hem of Rhys’ dress shirt, pulling it slightly off the skin. “Seriously. What’s this about?”

“It holds my shirt nice and flat…after I iron it in the morning…” Rhys moaned as Jack slid both hands underneath the twin garters, letting the tight straps hold his palms cupped around his Rhys’ ass. Jack kissed beneath his chin as he started to knead and massage the plump flesh, leaving red pressure marks that quickly sprung back to pink. 

“Thinking…maybe you don’t find these as dumb as you say,” Rhys managed as teeth scraped against his throat, knowing well Jack’s interest in keeping him marked. “Maybe you like things…. _complicated_ …”

Rhys shivered and clenched down as Jack’s fingers drifted farther, one driving down between his cheeks. His robotic fist grasped against the back of Jack’s collar, panting as his boss probed the outside of his hole. Jack hadn’t gone in dry yet in their trysts together, but he put little past the CEO’s whims. 

“ _Complicated_? That’s cute, kitten. I yank you into my lap for a minute and you’re already hard and writhing and begging for dick. You can wear all the fancy crap you want, you’re still the _furthest_ thing from complicated.”

Rhys bit his lip at the insult, about to lay into Jack that he might be horny but that didn’t mean he was _stupid_ , but Jack took that exact moment to rise up from his chair and nearly give Rhys a heart attack before his hands caught around the assistant arching back. Rhys whined and grabbed Jack’s collar tighter as his world suddenly shifted, then up-ended as Jack pushed him down against his desk. 

“High maintenance, maybe…until I go ahead and put you in your place,” Jack crooned, smile curled and cruel with pleasure, the look making Rhys squirm. “You put all this effort in to look perfect…you’re just _waiting_ for me to tear it all off and wreck you.”

Jack rolled Rhys’ pants down to his knees, fully exposing where the band around his thighs dented his blushing flesh.He flicked the golden buckle, admiring the way the engraved _H_ scintillated in the bright office lights. The black straps framed his groin perfectly, accenting the baby-smooth hairs and tender pink of his cock as it trembled to attention. Rhys blinked, vision woozy with lust.

“Jack…?”

“Changed my mind. You’re keeping your shirt on for this one,” Jack grinned from where he loomed up above him, hands grabbing Rhys’ thighs and shoving his legs so far up he swore his knees might touch the desk’s surface. He felt his hamstrings pull and lungs squeeze as Jack bore heavily down on him, biting his jaw as his still-clothed cock rubbed up against the assistant’s naked ass. 

Rhys hated to prove Jack right, but in that moment all he cared to think about was how _badly_ he needed his boss to ruin him. 

He just hoped Jack would leave his pants no further than the knees, lest he discover the garters Rhys used to hold his socks up. 


End file.
